


The Bet

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, anissa x grace, graniss, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace place a bet.





	1. Fresh Out the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, so a reader gave me this idea! Thank you very much, this is fun to write!! 
> 
> This will be a three part series! It’s kind of an extension of On My Way. Consider it the aftermath of that day lol. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Btw I’m still working on my novel, but I just had to write this story lol thanks Anissa_qiaolian!

Day 32.

If you ask Grace, Anissa started it.

It had been a month since Anissa and Grace had sex. Nothing was wrong. They were still very much in love, but neither of them were willing to concede to the other in this ridiculously frustrating game they were wrapped in. 

“Hey babe, can you help me really quick?” Anissa asked innocently as she walked into the living room, holding a bottle of lotion. Grace looked up from the notepad in her lap to see her naked girlfriend, staring at her. 

“Uh, what, what do you need,” Grace stammered as Anissa walked closer. Grace threw her notepad onto the coffee table. She’d get back to her drawing later.

“Can you lotion my back?” Anissa asked with a pout, now standing in front of her girlfriend. “I can never reach.” Grace swallowed and stared at Anissa’s smooth skin. Her eyes jumped to Anissa’s breasts, then her face. Anissa handed her the bottle before she could answer.

“Okay,” she said finally as Anissa sat down on the couch, facing away from her. Grace shook the bottle and opened the lid, pouring some of the lotion into her hand. 

“You haven’t asked me to do this in weeks, has your back just been dry this whole time,” Grace managed as she rubbed the lotion into her skin.

“Does it feel dry?” Anissa asked with a grin, looking over her shoulder. Grace shook her head as she continued to massage Anissa’s back. “Mm baby that feels so good.” Grace bit her lower lip and leaned forward. She pressed a soft kiss against the back of Anissa’s neck. 

“Baby, you’re really killing me, you know that right,” Grace whispered. Anissa chuckled as Grace finished massaging her. She turned around to look at her girlfriend, stretching a leg over her lap. 

“Then give up,” she said simply. “Give up so I can give it up.” 

“I can’t,” Grace said through gritted teeth as Anissa laid down on the couch and stretched dramatically. 

“I mean, you could,” Anissa sighed, letting her hands roam her own body. “But that would mean doing all the house chores for the next three months. Including-“

“Cooking and washing your car,” Grace squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again, Anissa would be fully clothed and not still teasing her. She opened her eyes. Nope. Still naked. And now she’s touching herself. Great. 

“I see you still remember our terms,” Anissa smirked and closed her eyes. She moaned quietly as her hands drifted toward her breasts and massaged them gently. Grace held back a groan as she watched. 

“You’re evil,” Grace said, exhaling a breath as she watched Anissa play with her nipples. Anissa laughed softly. 

“You can touch me, that just means you lose,” Anissa said, opening her eyes. She stared at Grace as she stuck her thumb and pointer finger into her mouth, and pulled them out, covered in saliva. “You willing to lose another bet? Or are you just gonna enjoy the show?” Anissa moaned loudly as she rubbed her nipple with her slippery fingers. Graces jaw dropped, and she felt her mouth water as Anissa spread her legs. 

“How am I so mad but so turned on at the same time,” Grace muttered, making Anissa laugh again. Anissa’s hand left her breast and trailed down her stomach. 

“I miss you baby,” she said with a pout that almost made Grace forget the game they were playing. “Don’t you wanna touch me?” Graces mouth closed and she ground her teeth together, struggling not to touch Anissa, who’s hand was drifting further and further south. 

“You better not,” Grace said in a voice so low Anissa could barely hear her. Maybe she didn’t, because a second later she had closed her eyes and begun stroking her clit slowly. Grace felt a whine begin to build in the back of her throat, and she squeezed her legs together in hopes of relief. 

“The great thing about teasing yourself, is that the second you can’t stand it anymore, you can just give in,” Anissa said, moaning as she sunk two fingers into her pussy. “Fuck. God you don’t know how good this feels.” Grace could feel her cheeks and ears burning red as she watched Anissa finger herself desperately. She could smell the wetness between her legs, and let out a low growl. 

“You are fucking killing me,” Grace panted. Anissa bit her lip and opened her eyes, staring into Graces as she touched herself. 

“I’m so close,” Anissa moaned and arched off the couch. Grace could hear the sound of Anissa’s fingers pushing in and out of her wet pussy, and moaned against her better judgement. Being this close to her girlfriend and not touching her was driving her crazy, which of course, was Anissa’s plan. But she wouldn’t give in. There was no way she was cooking dinner for three months. Even if that meant watching helplessly as her girlfriend brought herself to climax. 

“Fuck, Grace,” Anissa moaned loudly as her orgasm swept over her. Grace stared at her as she shivered slightly, eyebrows furrowed as she pulled her fingers out and rubbed them over her clit lazily. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Grace said, a heavy mix of turned on and annoyed. Anissa smiled. 

“I needed that,” she said with a sigh before hopping off the couch and running to their bedroom. “Gotta get dressed!” Grace pouted and stared at the wet spot on the couch. 

“You got the sofa wet!” she called to her girlfriend. 

“You’re welcome!” Anissa replied cheerfully. Grace touched the wet spot, then groaned, crumbling to the floor. 

“You’re killing me! You’re really killing me!” Grace whined. Anissa rolled her eyes as she walked back into the room, pulling her hoodie over her head. 

“Yeah yeah,” She said, standing over her dramatic girlfriend. “What else is new?”


	2. Grace and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Anissa vent their frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was supposed to be two chapters! But I combined them into one cuz, I felt like it.

Day 39

Grace stared at Anissa from the passenger seat as Anissa hummed along to the song on the stereo. They were on their way home from dinner where Anissa, composed as ever, repeatedly sent Grace nudes and rubbed her foot against her leg under the table. Her parents were blissfully unaware, and Grace was sure her teeth grinding would reduce her teeth to dust if this went on any longer. Anissa tapped the steering wheel as she drove them home, acting as if nothing happened. 

“We gon fight,” Grace muttered, leaning against the car door, still staring at her girlfriend. Anissa smiled as they reached a red light. 

“What’s wrong babe?” she asked sweetly. Grace rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not fair that you keep teasing me like this,” she said. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“How is it cheating? The whole point of this is to get the other person to break,” Anissa shrugged. “You could do the same. You’re just choosing not to.” Grace sighed.

“Fine,” she said, not willing to turn her frustration into an argument. Anissa glanced at Grace and bit her lip. 

“I can chill a bit if you want. I know I’ve been relentless with it,” Anissa said sympathetically. She had gone a bit overboard. She had taken the opportunity to prance around naked, masturbate, or send Grace pics and videos while she was at work almost every single day. Grace on the other hand, was playing a bit too fair.

“Yeah, you have,” Grace muttered as Anissa pulled into the parking lot. Anissa sighed and parked the car before turning to her girlfriend. 

“But babe, you not playing along makes me feel like you aren’t missing it as much as I am,” Anissa admitted as they unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car.

“What? Babe, are you serious? How could you think I don’t want you?” Grace asked, giving Anissa a surprised look. They walked past a few couples on their way inside, greeting them politely as they made their way to the elevator.

“I mean, like I just said, you haven’t been playing along. I’ve been the one sending all the dirty texts, I’ve been the one walking around butt ass naked, trying to tempt you,” Anissa continued as they stepped inside. She pressed the button for their floor and leaned against the wall. “Meanwhile, you’re just chillin’. I feel like I’m runnin’ this whole thing and it’s kind of weird to see you just, take it.” Grace took a step towards Anissa, grabbed her waist tightly and bit into her earlobe, drawing a surprised moan from her girlfriend. 

“You know I want you. I am frustrated 24/7 and so fucking close to devouring you, I can’t stand it,” Grace growled in Anissa’s ear as her hands slid down to her ass. “I’ve been dreaming about you every single night. I’ve almost woken you up several times just so I could do what I was dreaming about, but then I remember the bet.” Anissa closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as Grace continued to talk in her ear. 

“To be quite honest with you, I could _easily_ have you begging on your knees for a taste, but unlike you baby, I’m playing the long game,” Grace said with a smirk as she placed a finger underneath Anissa’s chin and forced her to look at her. “It’s really cute that you think you’re in control though.” The elevator dinged, and Grace pulled back just as the doors opened, acting like nothing happened. She smiled and waved a hello to the elderly woman getting on at their floor as she and Anissa stepped off. She waited until the doors closed, and grinned at Anissa as she walked backwards towards their apartment. Anissa let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and slowly followed her girlfriend. 

“So you want me to play along? Fine. This game will be over _very_ quickly,” Grace said, raising her brows. She pulled her keys out as they reached their apartment, and unlocked the door. “Maybe you’ve actually been waiting for me to start teasing you so you could give in? Is that all?”

“I uh,” Anissa struggled to find her words, becoming increasingly flustered by the way Grace spoke to her. Grace chuckled and closed the door behind Anissa. She slowly pulled Anissa’s jacket off of her shoulders, and placed it on the coat rack before wrapping her arms around her from behind. 

“What do you want? You want me to tell you how much I miss watching you suck your cum off of the strap on after I fuck you?” Grace asked quietly as Anissa moaned and leaned against her. “Or do you just want me to submit to you? I’m sure you miss that, right?” 

“Okay, now you’re killing _me_ ,” Anissa groaned. Grace smiled, let go of her and walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna eat some ice cream, catch up on The OA and go to bed. You want some?” She called from the kitchen, as if nothing happened. Anissa let out a long breath as she walked into the living room and fell onto the couch. 

“You’re really gonna act like you didn't just say all that shit you just said to me? Really?” Anissa closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Grace walked out of the kitchen, a pint of strawberry ice cream in her left hand, and two spoons in her right. She gave Anissa a confused look. 

“What? What did I say?” she asked innocently. Anissa glared at her. 

“Oh, we gon fight, Grace,” Anissa said as Grace laughed and turned on the tv. 

 

Anissa sighed loudly and rolled over, shooting her sleeping girlfriend a glare. 

“Now how am I supposed to sleep with her loud, random ass moaning?” Anissa muttered to herself as she crossed her arms. Each time Anissa felt herself drift to sleep, Grace would moan loudly, waking her up again. “She’s probably having a nightmare.” Anissa turned on her side and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Shh it’s okay babe. I got you,” She said softly as she held her girlfriend. Grace squirmed slightly and moaned again. 

“Mm right there baby,” she mumbled into her pillow. Anissa furrowed her brow and sat up. 

“Oh that ain’t no nightmare,” Anissa said. Grace rolled onto her stomach and grinded against the mattress. Anissa groaned. 

“Lord! Are you kidding me with this? She’s teasing me and she doesn’t even know it!” Anissa exclaimed as she stared at the ceiling. She turned her attention to Grace as she continued to moan loudly. “Damn. Dream me must be killin it.” 

“Harder,” Grace whispered softly, clutching her pillow. Suddenly, Anissa was wide awake. She slowly slid a hand towards her own underwear, then stopped. 

“Grace why aren’t you awake,” Anissa groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “I can’t touch myself to your dream moans!” Grace pushed her hips into the bed harder and faster as Anissa looked on.

“Wake up. Wake up,” Anissa chanted quietly. “I swear if you wake up right now, I will willingly lose this bet and give you a real orgasm. Just wake up!” Grace continued to moan in her sleep, further frustrating Anissa.

“Fuck baby, you’re gonna make me cum,” Grace whimpered. Anissa’s hands balled into fists and she chewed on her lower lip as Grace’s body trembled, and she let out a series of moans, calling out her girlfriend’s name. Anissa found herself breathing just as hard as Grace was, her panties uncomfortably wet as she watch Grace come down from her orgasm. 

“Fuck that was hot,” she said quietly. Grace calmed, still asleep and seemingly satisfied by the dream version of her girlfriend. Anissa couldn’t take it anymore. 

“That’s it,” she said simply, getting off of the bed. “I need a shower.” Anissa stalked off to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door closed, Grace cracked an eye open. 

“Too easy,” Grace said, chuckling to herself as she rolled onto her back. “She’ll break in no time.”


	3. Never Making This Stupid Bet Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Anissa finally give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh it's the final chapter. I've been working on this for days and days trying to get it right. I took out a lot of stuff I liked in favor of the story making sense, and I added even more stuff I LOVE in order to make the story great. At least, I think it's great lol. I hope you all enjoy it!

Day 45

 

Grace kept up her “sex dreams” charade for the rest of the week, waking up to a pouting Anissa each time. By day six of her teasing, she could no longer keep a straight face. 

“Morning babe! How’d you sleep?” Grace asked, holding back a laugh as she watched an annoyed looking Anissa finish doing her hair. Anissa turned and narrowed her eyes at Grace. 

“What are you laughing at?” she asked, standing up from her spot in front of the mirror. Grace shrugged as she got out of bed.

“Just wondering if you heard the shower running last night? Or was I imagining things,” Grace mused as she made the bed. “I dunno. Maybe I was just dreaming.” She stretched and let out an exaggerated moan. Anissa’s jaw dropped.

“Wowwwwww,” Anissa said, nodding as she walked towards Grace slowly. “Really, babe? You were faking that shit?” Grace tilted her head. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. “Faking what?” Anissa poked her in the stomach, and Grace smirked, holding back another laugh. 

“You have been faking wet dreams all week just to get to me!” Anissa exclaimed as Grace attempted to wrap her arms around her. She pushed her away playfully, laughing. “Nope, get off since you wanna play!” Grace held Anissa tight as she laughed. 

“Hey, you’re the one who said I wasn’t trying hard enough,” Grace said, tickling Anissa’s sides and making her laugh even harder. She picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. 

“That doesn’t mean you do that!” Anissa pouted as Grace crawled on top of her. “You cheater.” Grace raised her brows. 

“That wasn’t cheating. I was being strategic, duh,” Grace said before leaning down and kissing Anissa. She pulled back and looked at her girlfriend, who was frowning. 

“Baby, your breath stinks,” Anissa said. Grace furrowed her brow, then breathed in Anissa’s face. “Arghh! You’re so gross!” Anissa laughed and squirmed under Grace as she continued to torture her with her tickling and hot breath. 

“What are you doing later? You don’t have plans tonight do you?” Grace asked, chuckling as she gave her out of breath girlfriend a break. Anissa shook her head. 

“I thought we were staying in since it’s a Friday and you’re off for once. Why? Thinking about finally letting me win?” Anissa asked with a grin. Grace raised an eyebrow. 

“You know good and damn well that ain’t happening,” Grace said. “But since I’m off I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date.” Anissa smiled. 

“Yes I do, but can we go on a date inside? I don’t feel like going out and dealing with people,” Anissa said with a pout. Grace rolled her eyes. 

“Sure babe, whatever you want,” she said, pecking Anissa on the lips and rolling off of her. Anissa sat up and checked her hair in the mirror as Grace laid on her back and closed her eyes again. “I’ll cook or something since I’ll be home all day.” 

“Okay. I’ll be home around six. Gotta stop by my dad’s first,” she said as she stood up and walked to the closet. She turned to look at Grace. “Go brush your teeth, nasty.” Grace gasped in mock offense. 

“This bet is making you mean. You never complained about my breath before!” Grace laughed and hopped off the bed. 

“Yeah well, I’m sexually frustrated and since I can’t take it out on another part of your body, Imma take it out on your yuck mouth,” Anissa said matter of factly. 

“Whatever babe,” Grace said as she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her panties down before walking into the bathroom. Anissa sighed as she watched her naked girlfriend leave the room. 

“This is gonna be a long day.” 

Anissa was relieved to get off of work. Grace had been giving her a taste of her own medicine, in the form of dirty texts and nudes of the highest quality all day long, and she was ready for this war to end. Whichever way it went, it was ending tonight. She did her duty as a daughter and sister, and went to visit Jen and her dad before racing home to find Grace, waiting for her with a bottle of wine and a pan full of shrimp alfredo, Anissa’s favorite. Dinner went smoothly, and afterward they decided to watch a few movies while picking at each other’s favorite ice cream. By the middle of the second movie, Anissa was growing restless. Grace insisted on giving her one of the best massages of her life during the film, and she couldn’t focus on anything but her girlfriend’s hands. 

_She is getting really good at this_ , Anissa thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _That woman really knows out to work a knot out of a shoulder blade. With those big ass hands. Mmm, I love her hands. Wait.. oh shit, it’s a trap!_

“Mmm baby stop for a second,” Anissa said reluctantly. She turned around completely until she was seated in Grace’s lap, and gave her a look. “You ain’t slick. I’ve seen this movie before.” Grace gave her a confused look as Anissa wrapped her legs around her waist.

“What? Really? I thought you hadn’t seen the new Predator yet?” Grace frowned. Anissa draped her arms around Grace’s shoulders and shook her head. 

“I remember a few weeks ago you massaged some lotion into my back, and then damn near lost you mind when I touched myself in front of you,” Anissa said with a smirk. “What, you think this is gonna end with me giving it up this time? Cuz it’s not gonna be that easy.” Grace smiled and wrapped her arms around Anissa’s waist. 

“I don’t have any ulterior motives, baby. I just wanted to give you a massage. You’ve been tense all week,” Grace said with a shrug. “You want me to stop?” Anissa bit her lip. 

“Not really,” Anissa said quietly before leaning in to kiss Grace softly. She swept her tongue across Grace’s lower lip, and gently entered her mouth, earning a moan before Grace pulled back. 

“Thought you said it wasn’t gonna be that easy?” Grace asked, raising a brow. 

“Ugh. It’s not supposed to be,” Anissa said as she closed her eyes. Grace pressed a kiss to Anissa’s ear, then her jaw, then her neck. Anissa slid a hand to the back on Grace’s neck and moaned softly as her girlfriend nibbled on hers. “Fuck, you haven’t done that in weeks.” Grace moved a hand to support Anissa’s thigh as she stood up and carried her to their bedroom. 

“Yeah, I’ve tried to be fair,” Grace chuckled as she placed Anissa on their bed. “I know how much that turns you on. Didn’t think it would be right to do that to you.” Anissa spread her legs as Grace laid down on top of her. 

“What makes tonight different?” Anissa asked, moaning again as Grace continued her slow assault on her neck. 

“Well,” Grace started, moving to the other side of Anissa’s neck. “You’re giving me some pussy tonight so, I figured it was alright.” Anissa let out a deep moan as Grace sunk her teeth into her throat and grinded her hips down into hers. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anissa couldn’t even argue, shuddering slightly as her eyes closed again. With the combination of Grace talking to her like that, and her slow, meticulous biting and sucking, Anissa knew she had just ruined another pair of panties.

“It’s been almost two months baby,” Grace said softly as she made her way back to Anissa’s mouth. “Just give in.”

“Why can’t you? This is torture,” Anissa groaned as she opened her eyes to look at Grace.

“No,” Grace smirked. “I’m not doing the cooking for three months.” 

“You’d rather me not make love to you for three months?” Anissa pouted. “Because at the rate we’re going-“

“You could give up too, you know,” Grace pointed out as her fingers tapped the mattress above Anissa’s head. “You’re a better cook anyway so-“

“I don’t know,” Anissa said. “That alfredo you made tonight was the bomb..” 

“You don’t miss me?” Grace lowered her voice and grinded into Anissa again. “You don’t wanna touch me, baby?” 

“Don’t even try it, you know I do,” Anissa said, staring at Grace through hooded lids. “I haven’t be able to think of anything but fucking you since we made that bet. I want you every second of the day. This shit is killing me.” 

“So let me win!” Grace exclaimed with a smile. She kissed Anissa’s neck again and pushed her hand underneath her shirt. “Please baby?”

“Mmm,” Anissa moaned as Grace bit her neck again. 

“I miss you, ‘Nissa. I miss your cute giggles when I tickle you and tell you to change positions,” Grace said quietly, leaning against her girlfriend. “I miss the way you pull on my hair when I’m eating you out. I miss holding you while you cum.”

“Okay, I can’t take this anymore baby,” Anissa groaned. “You win-” Grace cut Anissa off, pressing her lips to hers. Her hands slid to the buttons of Anissa’s blouse, and she unbuttoned them as quickly as she could while Anissa undid her belt. 

“All of this, _off_ ,” Grace growled, undoing the clasp on Anissa’s bra. Anissa pulled open the button on Grace’s jeans, and tugged them down. They both frantically undressed both themselves, and each other until they were completely naked. Grace stared down at Anissa as she climbed back on top of her. She leaned down and kissed her roughly, immediately placing both hands on Anissa’s breasts. 

“Mmm yes baby touch me,” Anissa moaned. “Touch me everywhere.” Grace rubbed Anissa’s nipples before sliding down Anissa’s body and pulling one into her mouth. Anissa arched and held Grace’s head in place as she sucked eagerly, giving both of her girlfriends breasts the attention they had been missing. 

“God you make my mouth water,” Grace husked, placing sloppy kisses down Anissa’s stomach. 

“No teasing,” Anissa whined as Grace spread her legs. Grace responded by sliding her tongue between Anissa’s soaked folds, moaning as she lapped at her entrance. Anissa squeezed her eyes shut and threaded her fingers through Grace’s hair. 

_Fuck I need her to suck on my clit_ , Anissa thought, moving her hips back and forth. She shuddered and whimpered as Grace began to slurp on her clit. _Fuck yes you sexy ass mind reader._ Grace pushed two fingers inside of Anissa. 

“Never, making, this, stupid, bet, again,” Grace panted as she fingered Anissa roughly. “Get the thing.” Anissa furrowed her brows and moaned loudly.

“W-what?” she asked arching off the bed as Grace’s fingers curled inside of her. 

“The, thing. The,” Grace kissed and licked Anissa’s clit once more before pulling her fingers out of her and sitting up. “The, God dammit-“ 

“Strap on,” Anissa said, laughing as she waved a hand towards the bedside table. “You get it. I’m not getting off this bed until you make me cum.” Grace grinned and quickly hopped off the bed to grab the toy. 

“Don’t get yourself tangled up,” Anissa chuckled as she watched her girlfriend struggle to pull on the toy. 

“Shush,” Grace said as she crawled back onto the bed and on top of Anissa. She leaned down and kissed her softly, tugging her lower lip as she pulled away. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, fuck me,” Anissa said quickly, pulling the toy towards her. 

“You’re not being very romantic,” Grace smirked. Anissa sucked her teeth. 

“I thought I said no teasing,” Anissa whined. Grace rolled her eyes and kissed her forehead before pushing the toy inside of her.

“Yes Grace, fuck,” Anissa moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Grace’s waist and tangling her hands in Grace’s hair as she thrusted into her. “Choke me.”

“Not interested in soft and slow huh?” Grace gripped Anissa’s hips and slammed into her. The headboard smacked violently into the wall as Grace pressed a hand to Anissa’s throat. “Damn I missed you.” Grace moaned as Anissa fingernails sank into her shoulder blades and scratched down her back. 

“Yes baby,” Anissa gasped when Grace let go of her neck. Her legs trembled as Grace pulled out of her and wrapped her arms around her to flip their positions. Now on her back, she thrusted upwards into Anissa. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Grace grunted as Anissa whimpered in her ear. She slowed down, placing kisses against Anissa’s jaw and neck as she rolled her hips into her. Anissa rose and fell in Grace’s lap, shuddering with each upward thrust. Grace kissed down Anissa’s chest, rising into a sitting position. She wrapped an arm around her waist and slid the other under her thigh. Anissa threw her head back and and rode Grace slowly, catching her breath a bit. 

“I love you, I love you,” Anissa chanted breathlessly, shifting her hips causing the toy to slide deeper into her core as Grace kissed and sucked at her chest. She leaned back, pressing one hand into the mattress, and slinging her other arm around Grace’s neck. Grace held her hips and pulled her down into her lap repeatedly. Anissa’s thighs tightened and Grace wrapped her arms around her waist as her hand slipped away from the mattress. 

“Grace I’m gonna cum,” Anissa moaned and her body jerked as her orgasm hit. Grace pressed her forehead to her chest, panting hard as she held her girlfriend. Anissa’s voice cracked as she cried Grace’s name over and over until she was spent. 

“God _damn_ ,” Grace muttered as she allowed Anissa to slowly fall back onto the bed. She pulled the toy out of her, biting her lip and groaning at the sight of Anissa’s juices flowing from her body. Anissa’s chest heaved as she caught her breath, and Grace smiled at the gorgeous look on her face. She laid down next to her, and pulled her on top of her, chuckling as Anissa’s hand smacked into her breast. 

“I think I came so hard, I can never come again,” Anissa finally said after minutes of silence, making Grace crack up. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, baby,” Grace said, still laughing. She took Anissa’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “I love you so damn much.” Anissa nuzzled into Grace’s neck and hummed in contentment. 

“I love you too,” she sighed. “Give me a minute, I got you.” Grace kissed the top of Anissa’s head. 

“We've got all the time in the world, baby,” Grace said, closing her eyes. “Cuz we are _never_ doing a bet like that again.” 

“Damn, I gotta cook dinner for three straight months,” Anissa muttered, moaning slightly as Grace rubbed her back. “I don’t think I know that many recipes.” 

“Baby I wasn’t gonna make you cook for three months straight,” Grace said with a chuckle. “Fuck that bet.” Anissa lifted her head and narrowed her eyes. 

“You’re such a damn pushover.” She remarked. She yelped as Grace slapped her ass. 

“Keep talking shit and I _will_ make you do it,” Grace raised a brow at Anissa. Anissa smiled. 

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” Anissa said, leaning up to kiss Grace. “Do your best to keep that same energy while I’m fucking the shit outta you.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Grace said, pretending to yawn. Anissa sat up and straddled Grace, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head to her surprise. 

“Minute’s up,” Anissa said with a smirk. “Now where did you throw that toy?”


End file.
